have no idea
by 1tennisplayer
Summary: this is my frist fan fic so till me what u think: hiyono has to move away and every one is not happy ayumu has no idea how to stop it. but rio dose will is tell ayumu before it too late and what does max have up his sleve: fine out : be nice
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ayumu and hiyono story till me what you think

I'm not good spelling so be cool

Ayumu ands hiyono have ben friends sent the blade children thing. Hiyono has been in love with ayumu sent she meat him. Hiyono thinks ayumu does not feel the same at all.

Oh Narumi what are you doing? Ask Hiyono

Thinking of something for dinner for Madok that all. Why? Said Ayumu

No reason at all. Said hiyono with little sadness

Ayumu saw this "Hiyono would you like to come over and have dinner with us? Ask Ayumu No Ayumu I have to go starter home today. After this Ayumu know something was wrong, sent gone has she said no to HIS cooking."

Hiyono is something wrong. Ask Ayumu out of concern

No Ayumu nothing is wrong .Why? Said Hiyono

No reason said Ayumu knowing something was wrong but did not want to put it sent it was Hiyono after all

Ayumu at home

What is with Hiyono? Said to Ayumu to himself . Maybe she is getting sick. At Hiyono home

I would have loved to go to his house to eat but with both of my parted oversea and me moving there with them this weekend how am I going to tell him .

Oh, I know said Hiyono with invade

Rio it me Hiyono I need a favor of you said Hiyono sinus

Sure hiyono what is it you need from me? Ask Rio

I need you to tell Ayumu that I'm moving out of the county said hiyono

WHAT HIYONO WHY R U DOING THAT? ASK RIO

Well my parties moved out of the county a year ago and they want me to go there to live with them . I have to go this weekend. Said hiyono

Rio was crying on the other end

Hiyono were u going to tell us, me and the others.

Well I was going to send u person letter telling you. Sorry

Hiyono I have to go bye-bye. Said rio

O.k. bye rio said hiyono

AT EYES HOUSE

WHAT HIYONO IS LIVING THE JAPAN THIS WEEKEND SAID ryouko

Yes and she want me to tell ayumu for her said rio

**_tbc...._**

**_let me know what u think hope u like it _**

**_can some of u give me a good tittle_**


	2. ayumu stop hiyono

Spiral (2)

(Ayumu and hiyono)

Number 2 hope u like it

Eyes house

Rio why not have a good-bye party for her on Friday said ryouko

Yeah that's a good idea said Rio

Kuosuke you and eyes are going to help right ask Rio

Yes we will say eyes

Oh thank you eyes said Rio

At ayumu house

"What is wrong with hiyono she never said no to my cooking?

Ask ayumu to him. I mean she would tell me if something is wrong like if she is sick I could make something to help her get better."

The phone state to ring

Hello Narumi residence. Said ayumu

Hi ayumu it Rio I need to tell you something. Said Rio

If has something to do with the blade children then I don't what to know. Said ayumu

No it about hiyono said Rio

What is wrong with hiyono, Rio said ayumu

Well you see, she is moving out of the county this weekend and we will be having a party and want you to be the cook scent she love your cooking. Said Rio

SHE WHAT? Yelled ayumu

Yea she is moving said Rio

But why did she not tell me said ayumu

Oh come on you got to be kidding me right. Said Rio

No, why said ayumu

Because she loves you and is a feared to tell you. Said Rio

But if what you say is turn then hiyono and I could have been boyfriend and girlfriend. Said ayumu

You mean to tell me you like hiyono said Rio

That is an understatement to me I love her. She can move in here with me and monda. That should stop her. Said ayumu

So how long have you been in love with hiyono ask rio

Well you know sent the very binning said ayumu

Then how come you never told her ask rio

Because I don't know what she felt for me because me now that I know I can get her before max get her said ayumu?

What max likes her to .you better get a move on. I hope she can stay with you said rio with hope

Will got to go talk to you later said ayumu

Ok same to you bye said rio

Just then Monda walked in the door

Ayumu what wrong ask his-sister-in -law

Hiyono is moving but that can change if you let her move in with us said ayumu

I don't see why not beside you two are a couple aright said monda

NO we are not a couple but that can change said ayumu blushing

AT HIYONO

WHAT you told ayumu that I was in love with him and that can destroy everything that we are and he dose not fill the same said hiyono

Yes I told him that you were in love with him and just white and see tomorrow will be fun and I have to go said rio

White what do you mean by tomorrow will be fun .said hiyono but the line was die

AT SCHOOL

Were is hiyono said ayumu

Ay-um-u how are you doing ask hiyono acting as if noting was wrong

What is wrong why did you not tell me you were moving said ayumu?

I was a freaked what you would do. I thought that you did not care for me at all said hiyono sad

Well you are moving but not out of the county. You are moving in with me and monda and you are going to be my girlfriend ok said ayumu smiling

WHAT MOVING IN WITH YOU AND BEING YOUR GIRLFIEND yelled hiyono?

That right got a problem with that said ayumu

No but what about my parent said hiyono

Oh that is alright taking care of they will a low you to move in with us because they do not want to make you sad said ayumu as if it was nothing at all and that it was to be expand

Are you sure that they will let me stay with you and what about monda is she ok with this .ask hiyono

Yes she is the one that take to your mother and father but that is to say that I had a big role in it said ayumu

What did you say to my mom and dad? Ask hiyono

Oh just that you boyfriend was going to be very said that the love of his life was going to live him and that it was hard for you to tell him and how sad that you have to live him and that you may not see him again and what is going to happen to him after all he is very sick and may died soon and that you did not have the heart to tell them "no" and that you want me to tell them that all said ayumu as if what he said was just normal

Oh Ayumu thank you so mach for doing that for me and yes I would love to be your girlfriend said hiyono very happy that her dreams are coming true

Oh and just to make sure every one knows said ayumu

Just as he said that he close the distain bee wet them and kiss her really passion and hiyono did not kiss back right away because she thought it was a dream and did not want to wake up but when she did he stop kissing her and everyone was looking a the new couple but there was one person that was not happy for them.


End file.
